battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Battlefield Planet Pictures
For what reasoning? 02:57, July 17, 2010 (UTC)\ A) Their not Original B) We're Battlefield WIKI, not Battlefield Planet C) I think it's very lazy of us to just take the pictures from Battlefield Planet instead of taking the pictures ourselves. Fair enough, I'll support that. 03:05, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Well, I'm not too much of a fan of those pictures either, as they aren't clear and they have the annoying "Planet Battlefield" watermark, but I don't see where else we could get those similar kinds of images for the Gunboxes, and, no, we shouldn't use the BFBC2 images, as the XM8 in BFBC and BFBC2 are still different. I'm not going to oppose or support this, so I'll leave it up to the others. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 03:22, July 17, 2010 (UTC) I think once we find replacements we can delete then, before that do nothing. 03:24, July 17, 2010 (UTC) We could use 1st Person Views of the guns maybe. I'm not sure about that... What do others think? SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 18:25, July 17, 2010 (UTC) From a copyright point of view, they certainly aren't preferable compared to self-made images. Their fair use claims are dubious at best - ''Bondpedia (Contact • )'' 18:48, July 17, 2010 (UTC) 1st person? I don't think that would be a good idea. I's soonder use real life images. 19:21, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, we should be looking for profile view of the guns, like we got for the BFBC2 gunboxes. I mean, the Planet Battlefield ones are just that, but they're still unclear, the have a background, the watermark and, as Bond said, the licensing is dubious. Maybe we should delete them, and just not have any images for those gunboxes? SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 19:52, July 17, 2010 (UTC) I don't know about outright deleting them before we have replacements, but it needs to end that way yes. 19:56, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Aww, but I spent a lot of time making all those gunboxes! I guess the lazy way out doesn't help though with the pictures, but they still needed one and those are the only ones I could find. The watermark is obnoxious, but like SSD said, the BC2 gunbox pics wouldn't work either. If DICE ever released a fankit for BC1 like they did for BC2 with all of the in-game renders for the stuff then we could do that, but that seems very unlikely now. However, if someone could somehow get a hi-res screenshot of the weapon unlocks page in-game and photoshop out all of the separate guns to the right size, we could use them instead. Sorry for causing this though, I was only trying to help. PresidentEden78 20:15, July 17, 2010 (UTC) ^ Don't worry about it, you tried. On topic, if anyone on PC could get thoses screenshots, as Eden said they would help greatly. 01:55, July 18, 2010 (UTC) BFBC is not available on the PC. If I had a capture card, I could easily get some in-game screenshots and fix this since you can view all of the guns in their profiles. I'll have to look into getting one unless someone else has one already. PresidentEden78 05:43, July 18, 2010 (UTC)\ I have a friend who has one, I'll try to convince him to take the photos for me Thats great! If he can get them, make sure he gets pictures for all of the multiplayer maps and single player levels too if he can. I was thinking of something like using the tattered photos that there are for the map/level images, but I'll leave it up to you guys. PresidentEden78 06:30, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Though I strongly discourage piracy, if I remember well, PGB once told us that BFBC COULD be downloaded off of thepiratebay.org... I'm not sure how good that is for multiplayer, but you can view most of the guns and equipment via the in-game menu. Then again, a capture card would be great! Does anyone here have photoshop? SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 12:57, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Any luck, DEath? SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 14:54, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Turns out he sold his copy of Battlefield: Bad Company... Wow, fail. I'll look into getting one, probably after my trip, though. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 16:50, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Personally I think any picture with a watermark is one not to have CruzDude {Talk} { } 18:31, August 2, 2010 (UTC) }}